Mario Kart Fueled
Mario Kart Fueled is the 9th Mario Kart game, developed by Molten Blaze Studios for the Wii U and Nintendo Flare. Underwater driving, bikes, anti-gravity, ATVs, kart customization, coins and gliders return. Game modes Grand Prix In this single-player mode, you race against 11 CPUs across a group of 4 races, called a cup. You gain points based on your ranking in each race. Time Trials Here, you can race yourself for you best time, either solo, or against a "ghost", a recording of your past races. There are also "staff ghosts" of Molten Blaze and Nintendo employees already programmed in the game. You start each Time Trial with 3 Mushrooms. VS Here, you can play alone or with others. You can customize what the engine class is, which items there will be, what tracks to play, how many races, who the CPUs are and what they use, the CPU's difficulty, and the number of CPUs. Battle In this mode, you battle it our with items on either an arena or racetrack in 1 of 4 different modes. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle returns to the way it was done in MK8, where you gain points for popping balloons, and if you run out of balloons, you become a ghost, where you can do anything but win. Shine Runners Shine Runners returns so there could be no limit to how many you can have, as coins are already in the game. Grand Star Capture Grand Star Capture is basically Shine Thief, only with a Grand Star, as Shine Sprites are used in Shine Runners. Characters Starting Mario2 MK8.png|Mario (Medium) Luigi MK8 Shadow.png|Luigi (Medium) Peach MK8 Bigger.png|Peach (Medium) 120px-Daisy Mk7 idk.png|Daisy (Medium) Yoshi MK8.png|Yoshi (Light) 120px-Toad MK72.png|Toad (Light) Baby Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Baby Mario (Light) MKPC Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Light) Bowser MK8.png|Bowser (Heavy) Donkey Kong Mario Kart.jpg|Donkey Kong (Heavy) Wario MK7.jpg|Wario (Heavy) 480px-Mariokartwii waluigiart.jpg|Waluigi (Heavy) Unlockable Diddymkwii.png|Diddy Kong (Medium) Jrwii.png|Bowser Jr. (Medium) 200px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro (Medium) MK8 Rosalina (alt).png|Rosalina (Medium) 380px-Question_Mark.png|Princess Plum (Medium) 380px-Question Mark.png|Princess Rose (Medium) Birdomkwii.png|Birdo (Light) Baby Luigi Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Baby Luigi (Light) 120px-Babypeachbasic.png|Baby Peach (Light) Babydaisyracing.png|Baby Daisy (Light) Baby Rosalina MK8.png|Baby Rosalina (Light) Toadettewii.png|Toadette (Light) Boowiiking.png|King Boo (Heavy) Metal Mario MK7.png|Metal Mario (Heavy) Pink Gold Peach MK8.png|Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) Kritter.PNG|Kritter (Heavy) 250px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|Pianta (Heavy) Meowser Cat Bowser.png|Meowser (Heavy) Items Parts Kart Bodies *Standard Kart *A kart that looks like a Buzzy Beetle called the Buzzy Blaster. *A kart like a school bus called the Cool Bus. *A kart shaped like a shopping cart called the Shopping Kart. *The latest installment in the Cucumber series, the Pickle, made with an actual pickle. *A kart that looks like a crib called the Cradle Cruiser. *A kart that looks like the bomb cars from city tracks, called the Short Fuse. *The Pipe Frame. *The Wii Standard Kart, called the Wii Wheeler. *The Gold Mantis. *The Bullet Blaster. *The Bumble V. Bike Bodies *Standard Bike *A bicycle called the Power Pedal. *A bike shaped like a Unagi called the Unagi Rider. *A bike shaped like Plessie called the Ples-Cycle. *A bike shaped like a Wii Remote called the Control Freak. *A bike shaped like a firework rocket called the Scarlet Flare. *A bike shaped like the FLUDD called the Floodbringer. *The Spear. ATV Bodies *Standard ATV *A tricycle called the Baby Trike. *The Wild Wiggler. *A rainbow-colored monster truck called the Rainbow Roadster. Wheels *Standard Wheels *Monster *Red Monster *Roller *Blue Roller *Slick *Green Slick *Slim *Purple Slim *Sponge *Button *Wooden (the kind from MK7) *Wagon (the Wood tires from MK8) *Coin wheels shaped like coins. *Donut wheels shaped like donuts. Gliders *Super Glider *Paraglider *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider, now shaped like a buttercup. *Waddle Wing *A red balloon called the Helium Float. *Parachute *A Paratroopa glider called the Wing Trooper. Tracks Mushroom Cup *Cloverleaf Circuit *Fire Fields *Galaxy Avenue *Sidestepper Kingdom Flower Cup *Mushroom Resort *Mario Circuit *Toy Plaza *Luigi Sewers Bomb Cup *DK Plunge *Moo Moo Barnyard *Peach Market *Acorn Treetop Star Cup *Wario Landfill *Dry Dry Canyon *Mushroom Mountains *Collision Carway Special Cup *Piranha Plant Maze *Aurora Iceway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *3DS Mario Circuit *GBA Cheese Land *8 Sweet Sweet Canyon *GCN Mushroom Bridge Banana Cup *N64 Kalimari Desert *3DS Daisy Hills *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *8 Shy Guy Falls Leaf Cup *DS Mario Circuit *GBA Sunset Wilds *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii Wario's Gold Mine Bullet Cup *3DS Wario Shipyard *8 Dolphin Shoals *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *DS Bowser Castle Lightning Cup *GBA Ribbon Road *GCN Wario Colosseum *8 Bowser's Castle *3DS Rainbow Road New Battle Arenas *Block Square *Kritter Creek *Wii U *Planet Puzzle *King Cabin Retro Battle Arenas *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Nintendo GameCube *DS Tart Top *Wii Delfino Pier *3DS Sherbet Rink Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series)